Una vez en Diciembre
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: Mientras caminaba pensaba en que cosas podría decirle Ken si estuviese ahí, eso le subió el animo, pensar en él siempre lo hacía.


_**Una vez en Diciembre.**_

Uno... dos... tres...

Se movía al compás de un vals, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.

A sus cortos 12 años ella había decidido seguir los pasos de Miyako Gotokuji, ser una bailarina.

Y ahora a sus 18 años de edad era de las mejores bailarinas de Townville. No solo lo había logrado con la ayuda de Miyako, no, si no también con el apoyo de su familia, de sus amigos y de... Ken.

Aquel pequeño, o bueno, ya no tan pequeño científico que había marcado una parte importante en su vida, _**su primer amor.**_

Pero ahora él ya no estaba con ella... Y no, no había muerto o algo por el estilo si no más bien... Cuando ella había cumplido los 13 y él los 14 le notificaron que tenía que ir fuera del país para una gran oportunidad de estudio, y claro, ella lo había animado a irse, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como lo iba a extrañar.

-Kuriko -La suave voz de Momoko la saco de su pequeña ensoñación.

-¿Si? -Apagó la música y dirigió su vista hacía su hermana mayor, la cual ahora tenía 21 años.

-Me han informado que llevas rato ensayando, deberías ir a descansar, mañana es el gran día y no quiero que estés cansada -La mayor de las Akatsutsumi se puso unos guantes y salió de ahí. Afuera hacía frío pues Townsville estaba en épocas navideñas.

Kuriko asintió con la cabeza aún sabiendo que Momoko ya no la vería.

-0-0-

Más tarde se encontraba cerrando la puerta de la academia de baile, una vez terminó con su tarea empezó a caminar hacía su casa mientras se acomodaba la bufanda que Ken le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número 10, en ese entonces le quedaba enorme pero ahora era del tamaño perfecto.

Caminó a paso lento distraída en sus pensamientos cuando una persona pasó a su lado sacándola inmediatamente de su mundo.

-¿Ken? -Volteó hacía donde se dirigía pero aquella persona caminó más rápido perdiéndose entre la multitud. -Tal vez los nervios de mañana me están haciendo alucinar. Debo dormir pronto.

Llegó a su casa luego de unos minutos en los cuales la mayoría de gente le deseaba suerte el día siguiente, pues interpretaría un vals ella sola y todos en Townsville lo sabían.

-Me ha parecido ver a Ken cuando venía de regreso -Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿A si? -Su cuñado, Brick, era él único que le prestaba atención ya que Momoko se empeñaba en tomar chocolate caliente. -¿Y era él?

No le dio tiempo de contestar porque Momoko salto como resorte de su lugar.

-Tenemos que irnos -Tomó la mano de Brick y salieron de ahí.

 _"Extraño"_ pensó y se fue a dormir.

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente despertó emocionada. Era una gran oportunidad la que tenía enfrente y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Una vez que se dio un baño y se arregló se fue a desayunar.

-Mamá, ayer me pareció haber visto a Ken -Dijo mientras le ponía miel a sus waffles.

-Seguro eran los nervios hija -Se acerco a ella y beso su frente -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien al rato.

Kuriko sonrió y terminó su almuerzo.

-Bien, me voy a ensayar y luego al teatro.

-0-0-

Perdida en su mundo de nuevo, le encantaba estar así mientras bailaba porque no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y porque sentía que los pasos le salían más naturales.

Miró el reloj, solo faltaba 1 hora, debía ir a prepararse pronto si no quería que su maestra de baile se enojase con ella por no haberlo hecho antes.

-0-0-

Se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo con muchas luces alrededor, algo así como los de las estéticas. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues solo faltaban 5 minutos para el "vails inmemorial" como decían por ahí.

Pero... ella no creía que fuese tan importante, es decir, su hermana era la Powerpuff rosa, eso si que era importante.

-Kuriko -Una señora de mediana edad entró al lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Si? -Se miró por úliima vez en el espejo y luego la miró a ella.

-Es la hora -La señora salió haciendo que los nervios que no tenía la invadiesen en un instante.

-Por favor, ahora no nervios, en serio que necesito que salga bien porque si no me sentiré mal conmigo misma -Se dijo en voz baja y salió de ahí.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que cosas podría decirle Ken si estuviese ahí, eso le subió el animo, pensar en él siempre lo hacía.

Y bueno... era hora... El presentador ya estaba diciendo su nombre y la gente ya había empezado a aplaudir.

-0-0-

Las luces de los reflectores estaban frente a ella impidiéndole ver a la gente con su gran resplandor, pero eso ella lo agradecía pues así no se ponía más nerviosa.

El instrumental empezó y con el sus movimientos.

 _Uno... Dos... Tres... Uno... Dos... Tres..._

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ella no podía verlos bien, pero ellos a ella si.

Sus movimientos eran fuertes pero suaves al mismo tiempo, eran naturales, libres y coordinados con la música. En pocas palabras, perfectos.

Abrió los ojos varios segundos después y le pareció ver a un sonriente Ken entre la multitud. Seguro era otra alucinación, él debía estar casi del otro lado del mundo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó cuando lo conoció, los momentos que pasaron juntos todos esos años, y todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Lo extrañaba, si, y por eso era que quería que el vals saliese perfecto, porque aunque él no estuviese ahí ella le dedicaba ese baile.

 _Uno... Dos... Tres... Uno... Dos... Tres..._

La música estaba por terminar y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Cuanto daría por tener al científico con ella...

Hizo unos cuantos movimientos más y la música terminó, pero en cuanto lo hizo pudo escuchar los aplausos y gritos llenos de emoción del público.

Parecía que su sonrisa no cabía en su cara. Hizo una reverencia, y salió de ahí.

-0-0-

-Buen trabajo Kuriko -Momoko la abrazó en cuanto la vio acercarse a su "camerino"

-Si enana, te luciste -Brick comenzó a despeinarla. Le sorprendía el gran cambió que el chico había tenido con el paso de los años. De ser villano a héroe, y de "el odioso Rowdy de la gorra roja" como lo llamaba su hermana a "el futuro esposo de Momoko" vaya que eso de "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" si era verdad.

-Gracias a los dos -Sonrió -Me iré a cambiar y luego ¿les parece si vamos a celebrar o algo?

-Ehm... Si, si quieres -Momoko sonrió nerviosa- Alcánzanos en la tienda de Sakurako, ¿vale? -Y como siempre, Momoko no la dejó hablar porque se fue corriendo mientras jalaba a Brick con ella.

El lugar tenía un pequeño baño que contaba con una regadera, así que decidió tomar un baño rápido. Una vez termino se puso ropa de invierno, presentía que lo que quedaba del día iba a ser algo cansado.

-0-0-

Caminó con paso lento hacía el lugar en donde vería a su hermana y cuñado, miraba el piso mientras que con sus manos jugaba con la correa de su mochila. Empezó a balancear hacía todos lados la mochila y entonces pasó... Le pegó a alguien frente a ella... Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el ver quien era ese chico... _Ken._

-L-lo siento -Sus mejillas se ruborizaron- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Townsville?

-Kuriko -La abrazó- Lo suficiente como para confirmar que eres la mejor bailarina de todas.

No se lo creía. Él estaba ahí, y si la había visto bailar entonces podía confirmar que era él mismo al que había visto el día anterior. Como si fuera casualidad empezó a nevar y Ken se separó de ella.

-Ya es un cliché el "Me concedes ese baile" a la luz de las velas, así que... Kuriko... ¿Me concedes este baile mientras la nieve cae?

-¿Bailaremos sin música?

-Dicen por ahí que la única música que se necesita es la de dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo -Kuriko no contestó, tomó su mano con suavidad y empezaron a danzar una melodía inexistente. Pero en ese momento el mundo era de ellos, las cosas que en algún momento les habían faltado ahora se estaban llenando. _Sus corazones._

Brick y Momoko se asomaron por un callejón y los vieron, luego se miraron entre ellos, se sonrieron y se fueron. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su plan había salido a la perfección?

Con el baile lento expresaban todos los sentimientos que habían estado escondidos estos años. No solo ella lo había extrañado, él también la extrañaba. Lo mejor de todo es que sus estudios habían concluido y ahora podía quedarse ahí en Townville, con su familia, amigos... y con ella.

- _Lejos fue, tiempo atrás.._. -Susurró mientras hacía que ella diera una vuelta- _Poco a poco se pierde, lo que amé de verdad más conservo en mi mente..._

Ella sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y entonces también susurró - _La canción que escuché una vez en Diciembre..._

Detuvieron su danza por unos minutos porque Ken tenía que decirle algo.

-Te extrañé Kuriko, desde el primer momento en que abandoné Townsville supe que lo que tenía que hacer era finalizar rápido los estudios para poder verte pronto -La abrazó- Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y ahora tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, porque ya no me iré, ya me quedaré aquí contigo para verte triunfar así como tu lo hiciste conmigo -Sonrió.

Tenían muchas cosas que contarse y muchos sentimientos que declararse, y ¿Quién sabe? Posiblemente entre esos dos pudiese pasar algo más que amistad.

 **Fin.**


End file.
